paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World part 1: The Magical Discovery
I guess it couldn't hurt to just start only part of part 1 of this magical adventure. Get ready to see a hint in the PAWs of Unity! The Magical Discovery (In the Magical World) (Where characters from the world of animation can come together and play) (Rosie is out playing over by a giant tree with a Sylveon known as Amy Darling) (Majesty is watching them while lying by the tree) Rosie: You can't catch me! Amy Darling: We'll see about that. (Rosie suddenly trips over one of the tree's big roots and tumbles right over to an area where a strange box with a marking covered up with dirt appears suddenly) (Majesty and Amy Darling run over to her) Majesty: Rosie, are you alright? Rosie: I’m okay, mommy. Majesty: *sighs* I'm so glad you are. (Amy Darling notices the strange box) Amy Darling: What's that? (She uses her ribbon to brush the dirt off the marking) (It shows that it's a symbol of 8 colorful paws grouped in a circle) Majesty: Oh my. This must be... The PAWs of Unity. Rosie: The "Whaty whats?" Majesty: The PAWs of Unity. Amy Darling: They’re the mysterious treasure of the Magical World. They are said to contain a powerful magic''' that can even dispel the Shadow King'. Rosie: Y-you mean... Dark Chaos? Amy Darling: That's right, but it has '''a magic lock'. It can only be opened by 8 special paws: Courage, Generosity, Love, Laughter, Loyalty, Will, Kindness, and Hope. Majesty: But the chest only appears after the 8 paws come of age. Rosie: That must mean that they came into age! Majesty: That's not all. I think it will soon be time to see some old friends here in the Magical World. Pup Treasures (In Adventure Bay, the pups are inside their pup-houses) (Marshall nudges the necklace that Princess Lulu gave him) Marshall: My fair princess, though we live far from each other, nothing can keep my heart from yours. Chase: Did you say something, Marshall? (Marshall sees him) Marshall: Uh... no... (He sees that Chase is wearing his wing badge) Isn't that the badge you got after that case in Alaska was solved? Chase: Yeah, it sure can shine. (They suddenly hear a flute blow) (They see Rubble playing sour notes on his wooden flute) Rubble! (Rubble stops playing) Rubble: Sorry. I just love this flute. They only make this kind in Africa. (He suddenly stares somewhere) (Chase and Marshall see Lilac and Penelope wearing their bonnets) (Marshall gets it) Marshall: O... kay... Lilac: Yoo-hoo! Rocky! Time to get out the hay! So to speak... (She opens his Pup-House) (He sleeping and cuddling with the Pegasus toy given to him by the Gold-Hearts) What the huh?! (Rocky wakes up and hides the Pegasus toy) Rocky: Uh... It helps keep the bad dreams away! Lilac: Don't worry. Ah won't laugh at yuh. Ah heard some folks even sneak their little stuffed critters in their bags and go to school with them. Chase: Aw, come on! That's silly! Penelope: Um, that might've cause some embarrassment... (Rocky blushes) Chase: Oh, sorry Rocky. (Skye walks by with Zuma) (Skye is wearing the Fairy of Harmony crest on her gear) (Zuma is wearing the star on his helmet) Skye: Morning guys! Chase: Hey, Skye. Penelope: Good morning. Zuma: Dudes, we got a message 'fwom' 'Wyder'. Rubble: What kind of message? Skye: He said that he had to go on an emergency trip. He'd tell us, but it came up so fast, he couldn't tell us. Lilac: What a mess! But... we totally understand, right? Chase: Uh-huh. Rubble: You bet. Rocky: Yeah. Marshall: Oh, yeah. Penelope: Mmm-hmmm..... Skye: So, what should we do now? Penelope: Well.... Last time we saw Rosie, she told me about the den she and Majesty went through the last time we saw them. Rubble: Like what? Penelope: Well, I once heard that it always pays to check. Another Magical Discovery (The pups are at the den) (They have their pup treasures with them) Lilac: See, Rocky? Carrying a stuffed critter around everywhere. Rocky: Uh.... They don't make them like this anymore... (Penelope looks at the den closely) Penelope: Hmmm... There's something almost... magical about it... (She touches her paw on ithe den) (Then, some light shines and starts to pull her in) What's going on!? EEEEEKK!! Rubble: Penelope! (He tries to pull her out, but he starts to get tugged in too) (The other pups try to help, but they start to get tugged in) (Soon, they all vanish inside the den) (Or is it..... a portal....) (To Be Continued) (Click here for part 2) Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers